


In Life and Death

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Sadness, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: A/N: I am so sorry (not sorry) for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am so sorry (not sorry) for this.

It all started with a cough.

 

You remember Jacob forcing you to bed in the early days, making you hand over your duties as an Assassin to either himself or Evie. You remember holding his hand and assuring him that you would be alright soon enough.

 

How very wrong you were.

 

To your avail, your little cough became a fever and before you knew it, you could barely move your own limbs. Your skin had transformed from a healthy glow to a barren shell of your former self. Eyes that once shined with laughter were now hollow and blank.

 

Soon enough, Jacob insisted on bringing in a doctor despite your weakened protests and made sure his sister and a few Rooks were with you at all times. Not that you could've done much anyways.

 

When the doctor finally arrives, Jacob holds your hand as you struggle to keep your eyes open while Evie provides the doctor with details of your dilemma. After Evie finishes talking, you see the doctor motion for you to step out of bed, albeit with difficulty to perform tests for what seemed like forever. Evie and Jacob help you back into bed while the doctor steps out before reentering the room.

 

“I’m sorry Mr and Ms. Frye, Ms. L/N, but it appears from the test results that you may have pneumonia. At her current state, she may only have a few more weeks before she succumbs to the disease.” The doctor informs sombrely and you want to cry if your eyes would even let you. You knew it wasn’t a normal illness, but you never once considered it to be this malicious.

 

“Thank you Doctor.” Jacob nods and Evie shows the man out as he takes a cold cloth and presses it to your now boiling skin.

 

“Jacob…” You begin to say but he hushes you as he continues to wipe the sweat from your forehead and try to cool your body.

 

“Everything is going to be fine, you’ll see.” Jacob insists and you shake your head weakly.

 

“I'm not going to be fine, Jacob. Look at me. I can barely move without a coughing fit and my fever will not pass anytime soon.” You counter harshly and he stops pressing that bloody cloth to your forehead.

 

“What am I supposed to do then? Let you succumb to an illness?” Jacob snaps irritably and you glare at him.

 

“Yes Jacob. That is exactly what I need to do.” You answer and you see the fight leave Jacob’s eyes.

 

“If that's what you want, then fine. But don't think for a second I'm going to let you suffer alone.” Jacob relents as he sits down next you on the bed. You manage a weak laugh before coughing into a handkerchief and exhaling roughly.

  
“I wouldn't expect anything else.” You tell him and he grins at you for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

On some days, you were better. On others, you weren’t. And every day, it seemed like it was getting worse.

 

The day you finally couldn't manage to even move was a warm sunny day. Something Jacob was quick to note as he force fed you some food.

 

“Beautiful day isn’t it?” He remarks as you shift your sight towards the window.

 

“It is.” You sigh as your chest crackles with the next breath you take.

 

‘ _Let me leave with the sun shining on me._ ’ You think as you struggle to take another bite.

 

“Love? What’s going on?” Jacob asks as he sets the bowl and spoon down on the nightstand.

 

“Nothing. Just how grateful I am to have you by my side.” You reply as you snatch your handkerchief off your nightstand and cough little specks of blood onto the white fabric.

 

You feel around your nose and you see blood covering your fingers. It continues freefalling from your nose even as Jacob helps you try to stop the flow of blood.

 

“Evie! Help her, please!” Jacob yells as he takes another handkerchief from his jacket. You hear heavy footfalls run up and into your bedroom as Evie props you up in bed.

 

“Easy now, Y/N.” She says but you could only hear her faintly.

 

“Jacob…” You cough amidst the blood and he takes your chin in his hand.

 

“No, no, no. Stay with me, Y/N! Please!” He begs as you feel Evie struggle to keep you upright.

 

“She won’t make it this time, Jacob.” Evie tells him and you know that Jacob is shaking his head in fervor without even having to look at him.

 

“Please, Evie, set me down.” You request and she complies as she helps you settle back under the covers.

 

“Love, I promised you. Everything will be fine.” Jacob reassures you but it feels like he was trying to assure himself that you would be alright.

 

“Jacob, I’ll be alright. I promise you, I will be alright.” You tell him and you could feel tears falling from him.

 

“Please Y/N. Don’t leave us. Don't leave me.” Jacob pleads and you could feel your own eyes water despite your current state.

  
“I have to. I'm sorry, but I have to. I love you Jacob Frye. Never forget that.” You murmur as your eyes slip shut and you stop breathing all the while as Jacob screams out your name against your forehead before Evie pulls him away, before he kisses you one last time as the day grows darker.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
